


Winner's choice

by FabulousHasi



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Dubious Consent, Fnatic was just losing a lot, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Rape Aftermath, Team Bonding, and i wasn't feeling it, kind of a mood fic/really short, nothing explicit though, winners choice au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulousHasi/pseuds/FabulousHasi
Summary: Winner's choice had never seemed like a bad tradition to Fnatic. Then again, they had never been on the wrong side of it so many times in a row.(Or: How the different Fnatic members cope with being picked by the teams they lost against.)





	Winner's choice

**Author's Note:**

> Soo I read something with this premise a while ago and was inspired to write something about Fnatic and then this is what happened.  
> Since I'm new to all of this (this fandom, this style, this language), I would definitely appreciate all feedback and constructive criticism! Thanks ^^

The first time they lost, it was to SK. Nemesis didn’t have a problem with being chosen. Sure, he thought that the tradition was weird. Winner’s choice - before coming to LEC he had only heard whispers about it but dismissed them as stupid rumors. Too weird and somewhat close to rape did the idea seem to him.  
So when he talked to Mads about it and learned that, no, it was actually true, he was weirded out and maybe a little scared.  
But then they played SK of all teams in the first game and it was probably the best thing that could have happened to him. Everything on Fnatic was so new and intimidating, everyone but him already so well-adjusted and blindly trusting each other that it was scary and sometimes draining to be there. Going with his old teammates that evening almost felt like returning home.

 

The second time they lost, it was to Origen. Hyli was initially worried but it turned out to be okay, as Origen probably was the most decent team in the League. They put the highest emphasis on Hyli being comfortable with everything they were doing and exuded so much love and caring for one another the whole time that it almost spilled over to him. It made the atmosphere so comfortable for him that he actually accepted their - also unusual - offer to stay for dinner and it somehow wasn’t even awkward.

 

The third time they lost, it was to Misfits. Rekkles knew that the choice had mostly been Febiven’s, because he knew him and he knew the rest of Misfits, who weren’t too keen on the tradition and ended up leaving the two of them entirely alone. It could have almost been nice, being with Fabian again, but they hadn’t talked these last two years and they didn’t talk a lot that night and it ended up feeling hollow and awkward, nothing more than a bitter reminder of what they had lost.

 

The fourth time they lost, it was to Vitality. Bwipo didn’t care too much. Then again, Bwipo had never cared too much about sex. To him, it was just something you did, whatever. He had proven the year before, every time they went out to celebrate a win, that things like gender, personality and body type didn’t matter to him, and now, apparently, neither did identity.

 

The fifth time they lost, it was to S04. Broxah was used to being chosen - as used as you could be when you usually won all of your games - and by worse teams than Schalke, but that didn’t make going 0-5 any less painful. They all felt it, how the lack of trust and teamwork hurt them, but continuously losing only seemed to make it worse. They didn’t even feel close to being a complete team and the scariest match was yet to happen.

 

Winning against Rogue almost felt like an afterthought in the face of G2. Rekkles knew he was going to be chosen before it happened. Because it was always him with Perkz’ team. Because he gave him that the smug little smile when they shook hands after the game, eyebrows raised and triumph written all over his face.  
That smile had been the same every time he lost to G2 in the past, all those years ago. It had been the reason his stomach filled with relief rather than joy after each win in the last two years, when he turned to smile at Caps and forgot his worries for another few weeks. But now Caps wasn’t next to him but on the other side of the room and if anything, that made the choice for G2 just easier. He didn’t talk to his team about it, afterwards, but it wasn’t like he needed to. They could all see the bruises on his throat and wrists, feel him recoil from simple touches and be even more distant than before.

 

The seventh time they lost was the last time they lost.

It was to SK again, it was Tim again, but this time, something had changed. They were still his old team and it was still nostalgic, but he was no longer conflicted when he had to leave. Because now, finally, it felt like he belonged in Fnatic. Something had changed with their loss to G2, a difference in perspective maybe. Winning was no longer just about winning, about ego or even about their careers. It was about protecting each other. That realization made something click, made them work better together towards a common goal and through that, trust each other again.

 

It was almost like magic, Tim thought, when, after their win against Splyce, he felt the same thing he had felt with MAD Lions, a sense of belonging and something more than just acceptance for his teammates. It was too early to call it love, far too early, but Tim was nothing if not patient. And he knew that from now on, winner’s choice would always be theirs.


End file.
